


Whatever It Takes

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Language, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,760 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, language <br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/>Summary: Raph teaches Leo how to really fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

            Leatherhead was with his family on the Utrom home world, but the abandoned underground train station in New York City was still his home.  Before he left, he told his Turtle friends to feel free to make use of the space.

            Raphael and Leonardo were doing just that, unbeknownst to the rest of their family.

            “Harder, Leo,” Raph grunted.  “Come on, I know ya’ can do better than that.”

            The pair stood practically toe to toe, fists up.  Leo swung a left hook that his brother easily blocked and then lifted his arm to deflect Raph’s jab.

            “Elbow!” Raph griped.  “Dammit Leo, ya’ come at ‘em with a hook ya’ gotta finish with the elbow.  This ain’t a tea party.”

            As he said that, Raph stomped on Leo’s instep, making the other turtle leap back and nearly fall.

            “Raph,” Leo ground out from between clenched teeth.

            “I fuckin’ told ya’ ta watch your balance when ya’ hook,” Raph said grimly.  “Ta throw a good hook ya’ gotta put your body into it but it’s too easy ta get off balance.”

            “So you stomped on my foot to prove a point?” Leo asked darkly.

            “This is street fighting.  Ya’ wanted ta learn and I’m teachin’ ya’,” Raph said.  “It ain’t ninjitsu and it sure as shit ain’t about honor; it’s about winning.  This crap we’re doin’, the boxing, that ain’t street fighting either but it’s the basics for getting there.  Ya’ save what Master Splinter taught us for a long range fight; what you’re gonna learn from me is the down and dirty stuff ya’ gotta do when you’re in tight quarters.  It’s the nasty way ya’ fight when there ain’t no room ta maneuver and there’s a shitload more of them then there are of you.”

            “What you learned from Casey,” Leo said.

            “That’s right,” Raph said, nodding.  “I almost learned it the hard way the first time me and him got cornered.  I’m thinking they’re gonna fight fair and with honor, the way sensei said ta fight, but they had other ideas.  Casey pulled out nearly every dirty trick in the book ta get our asses out of there.”

            “Father wouldn’t be pleased if he knew,” Leo said, not for the first time.

            “Why the hell do ya’ think we’re doing this here?” Raph asked rhetorically.  “You’re confusing the shit out of me.  First ya’ tell me ta teach ya’ and then ya’ spend the whole time worrying about going against our bushido code.  Get your hands up; either ya’ meant it that ya’ wanna learn and start showing me, or I’m gonna beat the shit out of ya’.”

            Leo barely managed to get his hands up in time as Raph bore down on him with a flurry of punches and jabs.  Years of training made him dance out of Raph’s reach, barely containing the urge to back flip away from him.

            “We’re in a dead end alley, Leo,” Raph said, going after his brother.  “Ya’ ain’t got room ta maneuver, remember?   Ya’ gotta come after me, not move away.  Ya’ gouge my eyes with your thumbs, put a knee into my dick, slam your fist into the bridge of my nose or into my throat.  Head butt me for fucks sake; bite me if ya’ gotta.  Forget sensei and forget pretty; there’s ten more just like me crowding ya’ and ya’ ain’t got room ta pull your steak knives even if ya’ still had ‘em.”

            The room they were in was spacious and Raph realized that Leo wasn’t visualizing their imagined alley.  Putting his head down, Raph suddenly charged at his brother, a loud roar from deep in his chest echoing throughout the chamber.

            Leo’s hands were up but they were no defense as Raph caught him around the midsection and half dragged, half carried him across the room.  Within seconds, Leo was slammed into a brick wall and Raphael was pummeling him.

            A solid left into his exposed side made Leo cringe and he quickly brought his elbow down towards the back of Raph’s head.  Raph twisted, letting the elbow catch the top ridge of his shell and he stabbed his fist into Leo’s side once more.

            Leo tried pushing Raph backwards, but it would have been easier to move a truck.  When he attempted an uppercut, Raph’s arm came down on his wrist.

            “I’m gonna break a rib for ya’ if ya’ don’t fuckin’ fight back,” Raph hissed.

            “I can’t . . . I can’t do this,” Leo said in a low tone.

            Furious, Raph grabbed Leo’s wrists and shoved them into the wall.  “Goddammit Leo!” he shouted into his older brother’s face.

            “I can’t stop thinking about what Master Splinter said,” Leo told him.  “That this type of fighting would taint the purity of our skill.”

            Raph was breathing hard, his emotions trying to get the better of him.  Leo had said he wanted to learn and Raph knew that he needed to.

            “Master Splinter is a good father ta us,” Raph said.  “He wants the best for us but he also don’t want us ta go topside ever.  We all of us know that ain’t practical; even him.  When we’re in the dojo ya’ fight the way he wants, but up there in the real world, other rules apply.”

            “What you advocate requires that I relinquish my control; that I give in to my emotions,” Leo said, his voice breathlessly hoarse.  “I can’t allow that to happen.”

            “Of course ya’ can,” Raph said.  “At some point you’re gonna be faced with that as your only option and ya’ better find a way ta let it all out.”

            “Whatever it takes, Raph?” Leo asked, almost sarcastically.

            Raph heard that slight nuance in Leo’s tone.  Eyes narrowed, Raph ground Leo’s wrists against the wall, purposely hurting him.

            “Here ya’ are, Leo.  Seven of ‘em have ya’ pinned in a corner; they got your arms and ya’ can’t move.  Don’s ten feet away, lying face down in a puddle of dirty water and they’re beating him.  They’re hitting him in the _head_ , Leo,” Raph said, his voice a dull, even monotone. 

            The lifeless sound of it was frightening as he continued, “What are ya’ gonna do?  Mikey’s curled up on his side, blood seeping out of him as he screams and screams.  Your name, Leo.  Over and over ‘cause he can’t say anything else.”

            Leo started to shake, the mental images too close to the nightmares he often had.  His brother knew what he was doing to Leo and so did Leo.  Raph better than anyone knew the secret to pushing Leo’s buttons, but Leo’s knowledge of that fact didn’t erase the vividness of the images that Raph was painting. 

            Nor did it stop the physical reaction that Leo was having to the harsh words.

            Raph leaned in close, dropping his voice an octave as he said, “It’s me now, Leo.  This time I didn’t move fast enough.  This time I couldn’t get away from the bullet.  While you’re standing here in this corner trying ta hold onto your honor, three of ‘em pulled their guns and fired point blank.  Don’t worry though, I ain’t gonna be around ta say ‘I told ya’ so’.”

            Something in Leo’s head snapped.  With an inarticulate scream of rage, Leo wrenched his arms out of Raph’s grip and smashed a hard fist into his gut. 

            The air left Raph’s lungs in a rush as he stepped back to see Leo’s forearm coming at his chin.  The strike caught him full on and sent him flying backwards to land with a loud thud on his carapace.

            Before he could move, Leo was on top of him, his fists raining blows that were hard enough to dent a car.  Raph lifted his arms to cover his head, not trying to fight back as he waited for the torrent of emotions inside of Leo to subside.

            “Take that back!” Leo yelled at him.  “Take all of that back!”

            “Okay bro’,” Raph called out loud enough to be heard over Leo’s shouts.  “I know ya’ wouldn’t let that happen.  I know it; stop now.”

            Leo’s fists suddenly stilled, coming to rest on Raph’s plastron with a light thump.  Eyes closed, Leo’s head hung down so that his chin nearly touched his chest.  The only sound that he made came from his short panting breaths.

            Raph watched him for a minute, still feeling the tremors that ran through Leo’s body.

            “I’m sorry,” Raph said softly.  “I went too far.”

            Leo shook his head but his eyes remained shut.  “No, you were right.  I asked you to teach me to fight dirty and then I refused to learn from you.  You were also right when you said I needed to learn to unleash part of myself.”

            “You’re our leader; control and focus are your things.  Being a damn psycho is mine.  I shouldn’t have tried ta change who ya’ are,” Raph said.

            Leo’s eyes opened and Raph saw a fire burning behind them.  The sight stole his breath.

            “They are my thing because without them the monster inside me takes over,” Leo said.  “I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn’t be defined by that beast.  Its fury could too easily eat me alive and take you down too.”

            “So ya’ got a temper,” Raph snorted.  “Ya’ think ya’ kept that a secret from me?  I’ve known it practically my whole life.  I know half of that extra practice ya’ do and those endless hours of meditation are ‘cause you’re trying ta keep your temper caged up.”

            “You . . . knew?” Leo asked.

            “Yeah,” Raph answered gently.  “Why do ya’ think I said those nasty things?  It was wrong of me, but I was pissed and I wanted ta see ya’ blow your stack.  That was actually some scary shit.”

            Leo punched him halfheartedly.  “I felt like you crawled inside one of my nightmares and pulled those images back out with you,” Leo said.  “I hate them and they never seem to go away.  Especially the one of you.”

            His breath hitched as he admitted that and Raph sat up quickly, catching Leo’s biceps in a strong grip.

            “I wanted ya’ ta get a little mad, Leo, not get eaten up by a bunch of what ifs,” Raph said, pulling Leo closer.  “Let it go.  None of that is gonna happen; you won’t let it and neither will I.”

            The pained expression on his brother’s face told Raph that Leo was having a hard time shoving his anxiety back under lock and key.  Leaning forward, Raph pressed his lips to Leo’s mouth.  Without moving any more than that, he waited.

            After a few seconds, Leo’s mouth shifted and his lips opened as he began to caress Raph’s mouth with them.  Raph pulled him closer, sliding his arms around Leo’s carapace to urge Leo further onto his lap.

            Raph offered to deepen the kiss, his tongue gliding along Leo’s bottom lip.  Opening his mouth further, Leo allowed Raph’s tongue inside, meeting it part way with his own.

            Straightening his upper body, Raph pushed his chest against Leo’s so that their plastrons ground together.  The rasping sound unleashed a churr from inside Leo and Raph responded in kind, the sound of their arousal vibrating against both their bodies.

            Pulling his mouth away, Raph looked into Leo’s eyes.  “How do we always go from fighting ta this?” he asked in a low guttural tone.

            “Because we aren’t really fighting,” Leo whispered before capturing Raph’s mouth once more.

            With a groan, Raph lay back slowly, taking Leo with him.  Leo straddled Raph’s pelvis, his knees bent as he dug his toes into the floor so that he could rub his groin against Raph’s.

            “Leo,” Raph moaned, his brother’s action exciting a stirring beneath his plastron.

            “Take me, Raph,” Leo murmured, the movement of his lips fluttering against Raph’s mouth.

            “Are ya’ sure?” Raph asked, surprised that he wouldn’t have to fight for it.

            “Yes,” Leo replied, his hips moving.  “I have to . . . to _give_ you the control.  I have to willingly let it go so you can teach me.”

            Raph thought he understood.  “Ride me,” he responded, letting his erection drop into the open.

            Leo stared into his brother’s eyes for a moment and then nodded.  Sitting up, Leo stuck a finger into his mouth and wet it thoroughly.  Lifting himself onto his knees, he reached back and slowly pushed the finger into himself.

            Raph rested a hand on Leo’s thigh and with the other he teased the slit in Leo’s plastron until his brother’s cock fell into his palm.  He stroked it a few times to harden it completely and then caught his own heavy shaft so that he could press the two of them together.

            The sting of penetrating himself was lost as Leo felt Raph’s hot length against his own; Raph’s tight grip jacking them simultaneously.  Leo’s dick began to pulse and throb; Raph knew exactly what felt deliciously good to him.

            “Use the pre-come,” Raph growled, wanting nothing more than the heat of Leo’s body surrounding him.

            Pulling his finger free, Leo swiped up some of the copious amounts of pre-come slicking both his and Raph’s cocks.  The added lubrication made it easier to prep himself and after another minute he was too impatient to do more.

            When Leo started to crawl forward, Raph released his brother’s dick but continued to hold his own.  Once Leo was in position, Raph held his cock high as his brother lowered his body onto it.

            The tight ring of muscle at Leo’s opening swallowed the tip of Raph’s cock and made him shudder.  Leo hissed slightly but kept moving, taking in more of Raph’s length as he sank down.

            Raph grabbed Leo’s cock again and began to pet it, playing his thumb across the head and lightly strumming his fingertips along the shaft.  Leo’s concentration moved to the teasing caress of Raph’s hand and the tight fire that was growing in his own belly.

            Desperate for more, Leo dropped the remainder of the distance and impaled himself completely.  Raph churred loudly in appreciation and then groaned as Leo lifted and lowered his body experimentally.

            Adjusting his legs slightly, Leo began to stroke his inner core with Raph’s cock.  Tipping forward a bit, Leo sped up, using his brother’s length as he searched for the sensitive set of nerves deep inside his ass.

            Raph’s response was to increase the speed he was using to pump Leo’s dick, his pre-come slickened hand gliding over Leo’s length expertly.

            Moving faster, Leo suddenly stabbed his own prostate and gasped as the feeling made his entire lower half tingle.  Raph’s head went back and he pressed it against the hard concrete floor, his mouth open as Leo pulled him towards the tipping point.

            Another jab to his prostate and Raph’s solid grip on his cock brought Leo right to the edge.  With a muffled shout he came, his thick juices flowing over Raph’s fist and arm.  The muscles inside his anal canal began a rhythmic clenching around Raph’s penis.

            “Ngh, shit!  Shit!”  Raph yelled as he climaxed, shooting his hot load into his brother.

            Leo practically collapsed on top of Raph, his breathing heavy.  Their chests moved against each other’s as both worked to fill two sets of overexerted lungs.

            Pressing his face against the side of Raph’s head, Leo murmured softly, “I’ll never let anything happen to you, Raphael.”

            “I know that, Leonardo,” Raph told him.  “We all know you’ll always do whatever it takes ta keep us safe.”

            “Then you’ll give me another shot at trying to learn that dirty fighting style of yours?” Leo asked with a touch of humor.

            “’Course I will,” Raph said.  “You’ll learn fast too, ‘cause that’s another thing ya’ do better than the rest of us, at least when ya’ really focus.”

            “I’ll focus,” Leo promised, and then turned his head to nip at Raph’s neck with his teeth.  “See?  I’m already learning to bite.”

            “Save that for later,” Raph husked.  “Give me a couple of minutes ta catch my breath, will ya?  Then we’ll continue with your lesson.”

            “We’ve got all night, bro’,” Leo said.

            Raph turned so he could look Leo in the eye and then smiled.  “We’ve got our whole lives, Leo.  And I swear ta ya’, they’re gonna be long ones.  ‘Cause we’re both gonna do whatever it takes ta make sure of that.”


End file.
